particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnussians
Darnussian people are a nation and an ethnic group originating on the island of Narikaton. They are generally split into two ethnic sub-groups: Narik people and Darnus people. A large concentration of them has remained there, especially in Darnussia, others are scattered across Beiteynu. Some historians claim that the Darnussians first appeared when the nation was Christianized, others argue that Narikatonites were the ones who begin Darnussia, and from there the Narikatonites later crowned a King who then named the people and country Darnussia. The Darnussians have a large presence in Darnussia, Luthori, and Beiteynu. Some years after Christianity was born, Darnussians were among the first pagans to accept the new religion as their own. King Simon III or known as King Simon the Saint declared Christianity the state religion and united all of the Darnussian pagans. The Darnussian Kingdom did not set up their own Church but followed the Papacy in Terra. Darnussians speak two different languages, each with their own unique set of dialect: Narik (spoken primarily in the islands of Darnussia), and Darnus (spoken primarily on the land provinces of Darnussia). The Darnussians through history have a unique set of culture. But to quote from a famous Darnussian Philospher "Darnussians culture is not their own, they steal from other cultures and add to their own culture. You may ask why? Well it’s not their fault, they keep getting conquered!" (Or conquering other nations) History In 775 BC the islands of the mighty Narikatonites went through a major change, that change was unity. In 775 the elders of Narikaton declared unity by annoucing a new King who would unite the peoples of the islands and land. The King who was known as King Darntus I, would unite the people under the name of Darnussia after himself. One has to keep in mind that at this time these people were still considered Narikatonites, but as we go through history slowly that unity came through and the Darnussians became a dominant ethnic group in the region. When the country became heavily Christianized and the people of Darnussia no longer fought over petty tribal differences, this is the time period were the people of Darnussia truly became Darnussians. Darnussians were being propagated the Catholicism form of Christianity. Darnussians became Papists or those who supported the Pope. The Darnussians heavily relied on fishing to support their country and themselves. Ethnicity Modern Day Darnussians are descendants of several different ethnicities. Mainly they are mixture of Narikatonites and Kozarians. Narikatonites lived at the Darnussian Islands and many of them were mixed with Jewish inheritance and Kozarians lived at the Darnussian mainland. Narikatonites were generally more white skinned than Kozarians and their language, Narik, was significantly different from Kozer, early version of Darnus spoken by the mainlanders. Kozarians had darker skin and darker hair and they were shorter than Narikatonites. Throughout the history Narikatonites and Kozarians mixed, blending into the modern Darnussian form. There are still strong variety in skin and haircolor among the population. Many Kozarians were mixed with Semites, darkening their skin and hair. In modern day Darnussia it is impossible to say by looks which of the prie populations persons ancestors belonged at it is commonly aproved that Narikatonites and Kozarians do not exist anymore and that there are only Darnussians. The purest genome is in Alkavon, where the blending of ethnicities was never as strong as in other parts, thus making the people in Alkavon more Kozarian than those living in the State of Kozaria. Current demographics of the population in Darnussia: *38% Narikis (Islander Darnussians *32% Darnussi (Mainland Darnussians *9% Narik and Darnussi Jews *4% Deltarian *7% Pnték *6% Lusitânian *0,5% Dariusian *3,5% Other Culture Some Darnussians are Catholic whether they are apart of the Terren or Orthodox Catholic Church. Darnussians are often against large immigration from foreign countries, as the Darnussians have been quite xenophobic because of the so many foreign powers that have conquered them. There has also been a growing amount of Jewish Culture influencing both practicing Jews in Darnussia and even non Jews. The Darnussians heavily relied on fishing to support their country and themselves. Religion When the Kingdom of Darnussia imposed Christianity as the state religion, they became one of the earliest pagan nations to adopt Christianity. In doing so, the large Catholic majorities exist because of when Christianity was imposed as the State Religion. About 49-50% of Darnussians identify themselves as Christians. Thus Christianity acts as a strong influence on people’s daily lives. Going further back into history, Darnussia was founded by pagans, Jews, and pagans who held some Jewish ideals. Thus there is a large Jewish minority living in Darnussia, most are ancestors of those who lived in the ancient era others are refugees from Beiteynu. Many of the Darnussian Jews follow Messianic Judaism, a view that holds Jesus as the Messiah. Other Jews in Darnussia do not consider Messianic Jews real Jews, instead follow Orthodox Judaism. Language The Darnussian language is very old and is split between two different dialects. Being conquered many times and also conquering other nations forced Darnussians to adapt their language, to add words, and to incorporate new phrases. Food Darnussian food is very old, the cuisine dates back to the 15th century. The Darnussians are famous for their unique dishes; they frequently use many recipes involving fish and salt. Sports Like in any country, sports have always been popular in Darnussia. Some of the most popular sports include Soccer, Football (Gridiron), Hockey, and Basketball. Family Since Darnussians are very conservative in their way of thinking, the idea of the traditional family is very important to Darnussians. Category:Darnussia Category:Ethnic groups